Short Adult Rhythm Heaven Stories temporary title
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Short Adult Stories with Rhythm Heaven characters. 18


Description: Short Adult Stories with Rhythm Heaven characters. 18+

Game in the series: Blue Bird from Rhythm Heaven DS

"Get, up, get, up, get, up, get, up!", a Blue Bird pecked his beak repeatedly on that one Blue Bird, he again overslept, sleeping soundly in his sleeping bag. Annoyed he pulled the sleeping bag off him, the snoozing bird immediately getting a cold chill, and started to shiver, waking up from his slumber.

"You overslept again!" , he grumbled making his way out the three bird tent. Swearing he told his two Bird buddies before they went to bed last night, 'Hey maybe you can wake me up, if you see me still sleeping', and their answer was mostly 'It's cruel to wake you if you look adorable when your asleep' which he rolled his eyes at.

Their leader must have urged them to wake the Bird up, breakfast was gone by now, its been obvious the new Blue Bird hasn't adapted to the schedule yet, even a week into the program and he was still sloppy, but he determined to get better.

A minute to regain himself, feel more of the cold touching his body and the Blue Bird hurried out the tent. The camp grounds were covered in a blanket of snow, it was quiet except for the chatter of the two other Blue Birds in the distance, their tracks scattered around on the ground, not far away from him he spotted their leader, quite small in size, sitting in her favorite chair and sipping her coffee. He joined the two birds in their discussion, an hour later while one of the Blue Birds brushed his teeth {they like to keep good hygiene} Their leader asked him to go grab the newbie for her, to meet her at her own tent.

"Leader wants to see you, my advice is she will be..absolutely horny for you"

"Don't talk about our leader that way",the newbie knew he was playing around, but saying that about their leader was a bit low-brow, like she was a sex object to him.

"It's true, she's been passed down from solider to solider, you won't get out of this place without getting your beak wet at least once"

'Why would the beak get wet?, well girls do get wet..down there...so what their leader was a whore? What about her position? She's supposed to be the one they look up to', the newbie thought. These could be harsh rumors about her, and the new Bird did not want to be on her bad side.

"You should have heard the stories by now, if you go through with it you won't come out her tent a virgin anymore"

"I..have done it with another girl bird before", newbie corrected him.

"Nah, you can't fool anybody, your a virgin just won't admit it"

"Im not lying I've had sex before", Blue Bird defended himself.

"Your sister doesn't count", that's all it took for the Two Birds to crack up laughing, while the newbie grew embarrassed, "Oh my god, shut up". And it wasn't with his sister, it was with a lass at school.

He left the two to make his way to the Leader's tent, she was in a separate tent from them.

Once he went inside, he spoke casually, "You wanted to see me sir?", it only took one glance at her nude body exposed in his direction, her legs spread wide and before his mind pushed him into looking further that was enough for him to turn his gaze quickly to the floor. 'Bad timing?', he thought. 'No, she would have been prepared to see him', girls kept their private parts hidden in their feathers but actually seeing it?

Her cherry red nipples on those t-tiny..b-bird tits, his immediate thought was of his...inbetween them 'No!', he shouted to himself in his mind, he wanted to clear those perverted thoughts swimming in his head, thank Bird God he couldn't see her snatch.

"Look up at me", she commanded, he couldn't just ignore her so he couldn't avoid eying her breasts again, there was just no way to get past that.

"Come closer", each new order from her making him nervous, he expected this to be some sort of test where he can't win, accidentally does some perverted move and gives him a good smack, and tell him to run a couple laps around the campsite. He couldn't help but take shaky steps to her side of the room.

"Right in front of me" He kept a straight face, she was naked but at least she left her goggles on, something about that soothed him, least he's focusing on her goggles and not her actual eyes that gazed back at him.

"Look down" It took him several seconds of just staring into her eyes when he gave up, peering below to her swollen teats, his eyes studied them like a curious boy on his first time, the school Bird he was with did not have teats as big as this Bird. He didn't even knew they 'could be this big'. She broke him out of his train of thought by gripping his hands and placing them on her melons,caressing them gently in circular motions, a sudden wetness formed on his palms, felt like her nipples were urinating, the fluid was warm, but it was milk.

"Open your mouth and swallow everything", she had full control over his head and pulled him into her left teat. Ajaring his beak, slipped in and poured nutrition down his gullet. He couldn't see it, but the Leader smiled when she heard him take his first gulp, he closed his eyes and played along. He hadn't had anything to eat all morning since he was late to breakfast. He had milk plenty of times before but this is a new experience for him, a woman's breast then from a cup, stuff tasted so weird, and yet he was happy to be relieving this girl, let her nipple pump out more. Her other breast was squirting the milk on the floor, hearing it hit the tent floor. He took his attention to the other breast and switched boobs, didn't take long when the previously cared for nipple tapped out of liquid, and not too long for the one he was sucking did the flow stop. That was enough milk for today.

"Now that you have eaten what I have provided, you must provide me your beak, downstairs", she pointed at her crotch.

Poor thing, it's swollen and puffy, what was drooling turned runny and leaking all over the floor.

"This is wrong sir"

"Now, peck, your, beak!", this was why she called him in here, to practice their code on her, Blue Bird froze, it took enough courage to stick his mouth on her jugs. The leaders face burned red with rage,"Will the music help?"

The Blue Bird sighed and slowly nodded, the leader got up from her slumped position and pecked her beak to turn on her radio, Blue Bird gulped watching her return to her presented position in front of him, the music was memorized in his head, once it picked up they got started.

"Stretch out your neck!"

Blue Bird slammed his beak deep into her cunt and pulled out with his beak in the air and wings spread. The music kept going.

"Peck your beak!"

Blue Bird pecked three times at her pussy,"Peck your beak!", he does it again.

"Peck your beak, peck your beak!", she shudders for each peck to her cunt.

"Peck your beak, peck your beak!", the Blue Bird's rhythm has improved, and he hasn't yet poked her too late or too early, the other Two Blue Birds poked their heads quietly inside the tent, intensely watching the intense wet training.

"Stretch out your neck!" his face plunged in her with an audible splash. It was kinda cute like he was about to dive head first in a pool of water. Inhaling her cunt odor telling Blue Bird's erection hiding in his sheath to grow.

"Peck your beak", whack,whack,whack his bill hitting on her nerves, she just orgasmed.

"Stretch out your neck!" x6 was the amount she repeated the phrase, and it was worth it, she was getting close again, the last two pecks she had a hard time holding it in, he was absolutely perfect, she did not expect that out of him today. The music stopped, her soon orgasm started settling back inside her. Giving it a minute, the newbie was patient with her, waiting for his next order. The Leader took notice of his handsome hunk of hard bird meat between his legs, she needed it in her body stat, and he did such an excellent job.

"Tend to my aching vagina, use it how you wish", she was clear what she needed. And with no doubts, complete confidence, he stuffed her full of cock. Rocking his hips into her, Leader laid there of course making him do all the work, now his organ pecked and rubbed against her womb, tickling it, he pulled back only to do a series of hard poundings, soon he was sweating, it felt great but he was getting tired. "Rapid fire!", she screamed an orgasm, gripping his cock good with her cunt lips, her body twitching from one last orgasm, his mind was overflowed with cartoony hearts, shoving all his bird meat in, hilting inside to the balls, making her tummy grow from the warm wet sticky splashy bird seed. He kept his penis in her moist walls, her insides were so warm. The two Blue Birds watching from outside the tent doors, had been jacking off to the scene for about two minutes, their cum disappeared into the snow.

"Take ten with me", she whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek. The other Birds were long gone leaving the two by themselves, its good enough they didn't notice they were watching.


End file.
